


Part Three -- Diggle

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Room of Hot Guys [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alive Tommy, Alternate Canon, Daydreaming, Delicity, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Swearing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's days, and nights, are filled with too many hot guys. What's a girl to do?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Three -- Diggle

Chapter Three – Diggle

 

Diggle motioned for her to come at him. She hesitated. She knew she would just be tossed over onto the mats again.  His stupid big arms could probably fling her across the whole basement, she whined to herself.  She hated this, being sweaty in small, sweaty workout clothes, in the confines of the stupid Arrowcave, with her lovely computers just a few yards away, looking so lonely and so—.

“Felicity,” he softly scolded, knowing she was inner-monologuing again.

“I know, I know, John,” she huffed.  “But I’ll never get this, I’m just talented in other ways, like with my hands, and—.” She stopped when Diggle’s eyebrows arched wildly. “No, you know what I mean,” and she mimed typing.

He relaxed his stance and stepped to her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. “Felicity. I know you can get this. You gotta keep trying, because it’s the only way Oliver and I will feel ok about exposing you to all this shit.”

He ran his large, warm hands down her arms and gripped her hands. He gave them a squeeze and she nodded without looking at him. “Thata girl.” She rolled her eyes. “I saw that,” he warned.  “Now, knock me on my ass already.”

“But I like your ass, I don’t want to hurt it. OH crap, did I say that out loud?” He nodded and chuckled and she used it as her chance to try the move. Somehow, some deity was taking pity on her or something, but somehow, she was able to avoid his grasp AND get an elbow hard into his side AND her leg did that thing that should knock him over but never had before now.

So, suddenly, John Diggle—body guard, former military awesomeness, criminals-whimper-in-his-presence, the hero’s go-to backup man Diggle—was on his back, one arm under that back, and one very surprised IT girl straddling his muscular waist.

They both kinda remained frozen, in shock, Felicity would guess.

Finally, she just couldn’t help it and she fist pumped, shouting, “Ah hah! Yes! Got you!” and sort of did a wiggle dance while poking her finger into his chest.

But then…yeah, opportunity open and Diggle flipped her. Now she was on her back, arms thrown up over her head, and that mass of amazing was now hovering low above her. His hands were flat on the mat just next to her armpits, and as she sort of twisted to escape, she realized one of his knees was between hers.

She stopped moving and looked up. His face was, new. She could recognize his bodyguard-working face, his moral face, his I-give-up-you’re-impossible face…but this one, this one had her stumped. There was a small furrow at his brow, his jaw was clenching and relaxing rapidly, his nostrils were flaring and his lips parted ever so slightly.

He moved slowly, lowering his heavy muscled self gently, like he didn’t want to frighten her. Her arms moved without thought and went to rest on his broad shoulders. One hand ran over the back of his neck and she liked how it fit there. He moved a little faster then, but not much, until almost no space separated their bodies.

“John,” she hummed when his lips briefly grazed hers. She arched under him. That might have been both the best and worst move ever; her crotch rubbed up against his leg and her thin yoga pants let her feel it all. She couldn’t stop it; she bucked at the shocking touch of masculine tautness on her pussy.

He wasn’t slow after that. He leaned onto his elbows and fully kissed her. His tongue demanded entry and she opened eagerly. He sat back, pulling her onto his lap. Well, his one thigh, and he gripped her hips when she tried to grind and get some satisfaction. His mouth moved to her jaw and then her neck and one of his hands had slid under her workout top, and was engulfing a breast greedily.

She ran her hands over his arms—so smooth!—onto his chest and down to his waist. She must have whimpered a please because he groaned, lowered her onto her back again, and kneeling over her, pulled his pants down just enough for his cock to be released.

And it was gorgeous. God, she was so instantly wet!  She moaned and tried to reach for it, but—

“Felicity? Felicity! Damn girl!” Diggle started to swear and practically leaped up off his knees and away from her.  She was gasping and blinking and the back of her head was pounding painfully.

“Diggle?” she managed to croak out loud. She looked up at him. No chocolatey naughty bits were hanging out.  “What, huh?”

“I flipped you and you landed weird trying to get away, and then you passed out for a minute,” he got a very odd looked and swallowed.  “And then, you, um, you sorta just, tried to pull my pants off.”

“Oh,” she covered her face with her arms.

“Oh?! That’s it, oh? Should I even bother to mention that while I was trying to tend to your injury, you also tried to dry hump my leg?”

Still under her arms, Felicity shook her head. “No. Don’t mention it. Please. Ever.”

“Don’t mention what?” called out Oliver from near the stairs.

Felicity whimpered.

“Yeah, don’t mention what, Lis?” Tommy repeated from behind Oliver.

“Kill me now,” was all she could say back to the room of hot guys. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wish there was more Diggle/Felicity fluff out here. Maybe I'll try to do something about that soon. Anyway, that was part three, but I do sort of want to try a Roy/Felicity fluff, too, so that may be added to this series eventually. Maybe I'll get really fun and add some f/f stuff...hmmmm.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you had a little fun.
> 
> (Notes from parts one and two: Heehee, I had fun writing these. So, obviously Tommy lived, because THAT just sucked too bad even if it does help the show's story, blah blah blah. Not that it matters for this fluff, but I was envisioning the Undertaking still occurred. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Note from part one: So, this is my first fanfic ever shared online, so please be kind and/or helpful. I've read a whole lot, so thank you if you are a fellow writer! I've chosen to separate each "chapter" into parts of a series in the hopes that each part can be kudos/commented on individually. (I may be wrong, but chapters all get the same kudos no matter which one a reader likes best?)
> 
> My plan is for three parts, maybe a fourth if the Roy-bug bites me, too.  
> I have no beta (not exactly sure what that really means here), and I self-edited; my bad if I missed anything, hope it won't ruin the fun of reading. Also, let me know if I need to alter/add ratings, tags, etc since I am so new to all this.)


End file.
